Shellpaw's Story
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: Shellpaw, a rouge, joins the clan as the medicine cat apprentice. This is the sequel to Whistlesong's Story. Please review!


**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices- Rootpaw- a pale white tom with amber eyes- mentor- Vineheart

Fringepaw- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Flakefur

Crackedkit- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes- mentor- Blackfur

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Curvepaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Windheart

Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with light grey spots and grey eyes

Deputy- Chasingtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Crystalface- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Apprentices- Shrubpaw- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Crystalface

Creakpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes- mentor: Snowpelt

Seedpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor: Heatpelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt- Candlefoot's kit

Nosekit- Tabby tom with green eyes- Candlefoot's kit

Frostkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Apprentices- Nightpaw- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- mentor- Rayheart

Shadepaw- a black tom with blue eyes- mentor- Vultureclaw

Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Birdbeak

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Cat's outside the Clan**

Featherpaw- a white she-cat with cream and black patches and a black nose

Motor- a pure black cat with amber eyes

Jumper- a black cat with white paws and amber eyes

Shell- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

**Chapter 1**

Birdbeak sat glumly in his den. He thought about Blinkingeyes, about Icestar, but most of all, about Whistlesong.

It was said that Coralpaw was receiving things about herbs when she was asleep. She said at the last gathering that Whistlesong HAD met her in a dream and was giving her pictures of herbs and telling her what they were and what they did.

Birdbeak was given a mouse because he had ShadowClan hope, and that he told the truth when he said Whistlesong was going to train someone. Windheart brought it over.

Windheart was visiting so often lately, it seemed like he was a part of the clan. Birdbeak got the wave of jealousy he usually got when Windheart was around Stringstar.

He knew Windheart and Stringstar couldn't be together anymore, because they were in two different clans. It seemed like they would break the warrior code just to be together. Birdbeak walked to his den. _Would they really do that? _He wondered.

Coralpaw made her way back to the camp. She had learned almost all the herbs. She had Whistlesong meet her in dreams, and Whistlesong taught her how to be a medicine cat.

Coralpaw wasn't paying attention to which way she was going. She thought about all of the herbs she had learned. Before she knew it, she was in kittypet territory.

A white kittypet with some cream and black colored patches and a black nose walked up to her. The kittypet looked only 4 ½ moons old.

"Hi." The kittypet said. "I'm Feather. You must be new. What is your name?"

Coralpaw was surprised. "Kittypet!" She hissed. "Get off our territory!"

The kittypet looked confused for a minute, but then she started to giggle. "I'm not on your territory, but it looks like you are on mine!"

Coralpaw spun in circles. "Oh, no." She exclaimed. "I reek of twolegs!"

The kittypet giggled some more, but then turned serious. "You should leave." She said. "Before someone in you clan sees you here."

But it was too late. "Coralpaw!" Windheart spat. "What are you doing there!"

"I don't know!" Coralpaw replied. "I was just thinking and then this… KITTYPET appeared in front of me and told me I was here!"

"Hey!" Feather exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help! I don't like the twolegs! They are scary! They are BIG! I just wanted to help you so you wont have to be scared too!"

_The kittypet is scared of twolegs…_Coralpaw thought. Maybe we can be-friend her…

Coralpaw and Windheart went back to camp and told Icestar about the kittypet.

"A kittypet that is afraid of twolegs?" Icestar exclaimed. "Imposible!"

"Well, it looked young." Coralpaw explained. "Maybe it had to stay with the twolegs because it needed to be with it's mother, who lived with them."

"I suppose it's possible," Icestar replied, "But unlikely. I think I'm going to go talk to this kittypet. Where did you find it?"

Coralpaw took Icestar to where she had met Feather.

"This is where she was." Coralpaw explained.

Feather bounded over. "Hey, your that clan cat I met earlier. What do you want?" Feather sounded annoyed. "And who is this?"

"I am Icestar, ShadowClan's leader." Icestar said. "I was told of a kittypet that was afraid of twolegs. Is this you?"

"Twolegs are big. They are loud. They are CREEPY. But certain ones can be nice. So, I don't know if I would be afraid or not."

"Uh-huh. And, you want to help people to stay away from the creepy ones?"

"Yes."

"Well, you seem to make a perfect clan cat."

"What!"

"I want you to join ShadowClan. But it is up to you. Why don't you sleep on it, and we will come back in the morning." Icestar and Coralpaw walked away.

Coralpaw sat in her den. "What if Feather decides to join? What will the rest of the clan think?" She knew she should get some sleep so Whistlesong could talk to her.

The next day, Coralpaw and Icestar walked to Kittypet place. They met Feather in the place that they met before.

"So, Feather, what is your decision?" Icestar asked.

"I'm going to join." Feather replied.

"Are you sure? Being in a clan can be hard. You have to catch your food, and you have to train, and fight." Icestar urged.

Feather hesitated, before saying, "Yes, I'm sure."

**Chapter 2**

Feather walked nervously through the undergrowth. She was actually in ShadowClan. She had no idea what the other cats would say, or if they would except her.

She walked into the entrance when a dozen hisses flew in her face. "KITTYPET!" They said. Or, "I SMELL TWOLEGS!" Feather felt like crying.

Icestar lead her to the highrock. "SILENCE!" She ordered. When the clan quieted down, she started to talk. "We have a new clan member. She was a kittypet, but she hated the twolegs, so I let her join the clan. Her name WAS Feather, but I now name her Featherpaw. She will be an apprentice."

That's when someone said something, something Featherpaw would always remember.

Curvepaw walked up to Icestar when they had both walked off the highrock. Featherpaw was just turning away, when she heard Curvepaw hiss, "Why did you let that kittypet join the clan? What were you thinking? Are you INSANE?"

Coralpaw walked up to Featherpaw to greet her with her new name. She walked up, when she saw a shocked look in Featherpaw's eyes, and watched her run off, out of the camp, and into the hunting territory. She waited a minute before running after her.

She ran up to a crying Featherpaw and asked, "What's wrong?"

Featherpaw wiped a tear from her eye, and said "They all hate me! They didn't even bother to find out what I am like. They all just automatically hate me! I should have never joined. Never." Then she let tears fall from her eyes again, and ran off, into the wilderness, she was never seen again, or at least, not by a clan cat except Coralpaw.

But her kits were.

Coralstorm sat in her den, wondering why Featherpaw had run away._ She never even gave the clan a chance. _She thought. _She should have stayed for a few days, maybe the clan's opinion of her would have changed. _

It had been a 9 moons since Featherpaw had run away. Rockpelt ran up to her.

"Coralstorm," He said. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol."

"But I have to stay here." Coralstorm insisted. "What if someone gets sick while I am gone?"

"You wont be gone long. If someone gets sick, you will be back before they die."

Coralstorm sighed. "Alright." She said.

Coralstorm was about to pounce on a vole, when she heard someone saying something. "Hello?" She said nervously. "Is somebody out there?"

"Is this ShadowClan territory?" A cat, looked about 7 moons old, asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Coralstorm questioned.

"My mother, Featherpaw, sent me. She…"

Coralstorm interrupted. "Your Featherpaw's kit?"

"Yes. She told me to go to ShadowClan and tell a cat named Coralpaw that she had kits, and that she was doing well. Oh, and that she said hi." The kit seemed frightened from Coralstorm suddenly interrupting.

"Oh, well, tell her that ShadowClan is well, and that I said hi."

The next day, another cat stumbled across Coralstorm. "Hello!" It said. "My name is Jumper! My brother, motor, came and said hi to you yesterday! He said you were nice! I wanted to say hi, too!"

"Well, hello!" Coralstorm said. "How is your mom?"

"She is fine!"

Coralstorm and Jumper talked for a while, but then Jumper had to leave. Coralstorm said good-bye, and walked home.

The next day, Featherpaw's last kit came to visit Coralstorm. "Hi!" It said. "I'm Shell! I came to see you! My 2 brothers said you are so nice, and that I should come and say hi, and that my mom is going to have another litter of kits soon!"

"She is!" Coralstorm asked, surprised. "May you take me to your home, so that I can say hi?"

Shell seemed excited. "Sure!" She said, bounding away. "Come on!"

As the cats came into Featherpaw's sight, Coralstorm seemed excited. "Featherpaw!" She screeched. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, I see you have met all my kits!"

"Yes, they are lovely!"

"May I ask you a favor, Coralstorm?"

"What is it?"

"Could you take Shell into ShadowClan?"

"I don't know, I have to ask my leader. I'll come and tell you the response in a couple of minutes. I'll meet you here."

The first thing Coralstorm did when she got home, was bound up to Icestar.

"I just saw Featherpaw's kits!" She panted.

"Featherpaw has kits?" Icestar asked.

"Yes, she asked if one of them, Shell, could join the clan."

"Well, I don't know. Let me talk to them. Where are they?"

Coralstorm lead Icestar to where Featherpaw and her kits were. They talked awhile, about clan responsibilities, and whether or not Shell was ready, but in the end, Shell became Shellpaw, and Featherpaw and her kits said goodbye, as they walked home.

As Shellpaw and the rest arrived in the camp, no one hissed. They knew that Featherpaw left because of what they did, and they didn't want to scare this one away.

Icestar jumped up on the highrock, and Shellpaw followed.

"Silence!" Icestar ordered. "We have a new member in the clan. Her name is Shellpaw. Don't scare this one away."

Coralstorm was very excited. "Welcome to the clan!" She said to Shellpaw.

That night Coralstorm had a dream. She had a dream, about a paw, and white paw, prodding a shell. She knew right away that StarClan had chosen Shellpaw to be the medicine cat apprentice.

**Chapter 3**

"Shellpaw!" Coralstorm prodded Shellpaw awake.

Shellpaw didn't want to get up. "I don't want to wake up!" She moaned. She had been in the clan for 3 days now. Coralstorm hadn't told her about the dream yet. But today she was going to.

"I had a dream!" Coralstorm was excited. "I think StarClan wants you to be medicine cat apprentice!"

Shellpaw was instantly awake. "WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to go tell Icestar." Coralstorm walked away.

Shellpaw was shocked. She, a rouge, was going to be the medicine cat apprentice! She couldn't contain the excitement! She went to go tell her mother.

No one in the clan cared if Shellpaw went to go see her mother. She was just about there, when her mom saw her. "How's life in the clan?" She asked.

"It's amazing, mother! But it is very tiring." Shellpaw was amazed at her mom's look on her face. She knew her mom wasn't very popular with the clan. "But guess what?" Shellpaw went on.

"What?" Her mom guessed.

"I'm going to be the medicine cat apprentice!"

Motor and Jumper came forward. "Sis!" They said. "How are you! What is the clan like!" The last time they had seen their sister was two days ago.

Shellpaw giggled. They were so immature! They had no idea how hard it was to be a clan cat, and how good it felt to serve a clan. "I'm good." She laughed. Her brothers jumped on top of her playfully.

"Alright. Get off of her." Featherpaw said. She looked Shellpaw in the eye. "I'm so proud of you." She sighed.

That night Shellpaw had a dream. A dark brown she-cat came up to her. "Hello, Shellpaw." She said. "I'm Whistlesong, a former medicine cat. Coralstorm has chosen you as her apprentice, right?"

Shellpaw was stunned. "Y-y-yes…" She stammered.

Whistlesong had an amused look in her eyes. "Ok." She said. "Have fun! Oh, and be warned. Coralstorm is very forgetful sometimes. If she messes up on an herb, correct her. And if you don't know how to correct her because you learned the wrong thing about an herb, I will come and tell you."

Moonstar had a lot on her mind. She couldn't decide if she wanted to attack MudClan or not. They had been accidentally crossing the boundaries, and she had caught Hamfur steeling prey.

She decided tonight that she would go and tell the clan about the attack.

She went to the highrock. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting."

As the cats assembled, Chasingtail ran up to her. "What is this about?" He asked.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar whispered.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar repeated, for the rest of the cats to hear. "We are going tonight! I want 1 warrior to stay behind, and I want Heatpelt to stay here. Seedpaw will come. Snowpelt you will stay here along with Creakpaw."

Stringstar had a bad feeling about RiverClan. They had looked angry recently. She had a horrible feeling they were going to attack.

Stringstar walked to Birdbeak's den. "Birdbeak," She started, but was cut off.

"I'm having a strange feeling that RiverClan is going to attack us tonight." Birdbeak said. "Should we ask ShadowClan for help?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Stringstar said. "I'm going to send Mistpaw to go ask ShadowClan. Keep an eye on the camp, would ya?"

Stringstar went to the highrock. "I have a feeling RiverClan is going to attack!" She yowled. "Keep guard. Mistpaw, please go ask ShadowClan for help."

Mistpaw nodded, and ran off.

Shellpaw was out on a hunting lesson, when she smelled a MudClan cat. She walked over, and saw Mistpaw. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Coralstorm ran over.

"Mistpaw, what is it?" She asked.

"Stringstar…" Mistpaw panted. "She told me to tell you that she thinks RiverClan is planning an attack, and she wants to ask you for help."

Shellpaw was already running back to camp. "Icestar!" She said. "Stringstar thinks that RiverClan is planning to attack MudClan. She wants your help!"

Icestar assembled some cats, Shellpaw included, and went to MudClan territory. By the time they arrived there, RiverClan was already attacking. "ATTACK!" Icestar yelled.

Shellpaw clawed at a tortoiseshell tom. She guessed it was Rootfur. He turned around, and swatted at her face. Shellpaw jumped back, and Rootfur jumped on top of her. Shellpaw felt she was about to die, when she felt the weight come off from on top of her. She stared up at Fernleaf. "Thanks!" She breathed.

"No problem." Fernleaf whispered, before running back into the battle.

Shellpaw jumped on top of Rootfur. "STAY AWAY FROM MUDCLAN!" She hissed. Then she picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and threw him. He ran away.

Suddenly she heard a cry. She stared ahead of her, and saw Chasingtail on the floor, dead.

Moonstar knew she only had a couple of minutes to choose a new deputy. "Crystalface!" She yowled. "You are the new deputy!" Then she went back to fighting, and so did everyone else.

Shellpaw and Waterclaw both jumped at Moonstar, who was attacking Stringstar. "Get off my kit!" Waterclaw snarled. He raked his claws along Moonstar's flank, while Shellpaw bit Moonstar's ear.

Shellpaw knew this was the end for Moonstar. She was on her last life. She stabbed her claws into Moonstar's flank, and pulled away. "GET BACK!" She hissed to Waterclaw. "She's going to die soon."

Waterclaw stepped back, and Moonstar lay on the ground, barley breathing. All the fighting stopped, and all the cats gathered around Moonstar.

"Crystalface…" Moonstar gasped. "You will make a great leader. Do your best." Then she took her final breath, and died.

All the ShadowClan cats were home. RiverClan had left, and MudClan was safe. ShadowClan went to bed happy, knowing that they had saved MudClan.

Yet Shellpaw went to bed feeling awful. She had killed Moonstar. Everyone knew it. Fernleaf walked into the camp.

"I want to talk to Shellpaw." She said.

Icestar lead her to the medicine cat's den. "She's in there."

"Shellpaw?" Fernleaf whispered. "MudClan says thanks. If you hadn't killed Moonstar, we all would have been dead. Once again, thanks."

As Fernleaf walked gracefully away, Shellpaw felt happy again. SHE had saved MudClan. It was HER.

The next day, Shellpaw got her warrior name early. "It's because you killed a leader!" Icestar said.

Shellstorm walked to her den. "Congratulations!" Coralstorm said. "But don't forget that you still have training to do. You still have herbs to learn!"

"I know." Shellstorm sighed. "I'm so happy to be a clan cat!"


End file.
